1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for creating a configuration executable on a target system for performing an automatization task on the target system, preferably an automatization unit for the development of a vehicle or a vehicle component, as well as a device for creating and running a configuration executable on a target system for performing an automatization task on the target system, preferably an automatization unit for the development of a vehicle or a vehicle component.
2. The Prior Art
Modern test stands for the development of a vehicle or a vehicle component must satisfy a number of demands and must cover numerous automatization tasks such as, for example, the control and regulation of various test stand components and test runs, performing diverse measurements on the specimen, visualization of the test stand and the data, etc. But the automatization unit of current test stands is, primarily for historic reasons, a central system to which the various test stand components are connected by various interfaces. As a result, a central information and data pool is created in the automatization unit on which all utilities and services can draw. However, as a result of this, an inflexible system is created with limited scalability, as numerous changes are required in the automatization unit in order to integrate new components (SW and HW) (for example, a new interface, changed processing of data from the/to the component, adaptation of the integration into the existing system, etc.). This makes the changes or enhancements of the automatization unit or the implementation of specific customer requests very expensive. Moreover, as a result it is required that a number of different configurations are maintained, which makes maintenance of existing systems expensive. A further problem of the existing central automatization units is the absence of an easy possibility of integrating an external functionality such as, for example, a certain regulator of a customer or specific testing methods into the automatization unit. Beyond that, central system must also process all computations centrally, as a result of which the capacity limit of the CPU is reached quickly.
For this reason it is the problem of the present invention to indicate a device and a process for creating an executable program on a target system, particularly an automatization unit for the development of a vehicle or a vehicle component that is flexible on the one hand, and on the other, easy and quick to install and which can be adapted to the needs of the operator of the target system. A further task is to design the unit in such a way that even external functionalities can be integrated into the target system in an easy way.